


Now If We're Talking Body

by princesstigerlily



Series: sc codas [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: A kink-negotiating interlude from Just As Long As I'm Here in Your Arms.





	Now If We're Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited conversation I promised I'd write. Thank you to everyone who continually encouraged me to get this out. I hope it's everything you wanted it to be!
> 
> Set sometime after Chapter 16 (Baby Sprinkle) of Just As Long As You're Here In My Arms

By the third time Patrick had cleared his throat, David had had enough. They were meandering down the baking aisle of the grocery store - Patrick pushing the cart in front of him, carefully consulting his well thought out list while David surreptitiously added Oreos and chocolate chips and marshmallows and any number of other things when he wasn’t looking – and clearly Patrick had something on his mind. He just wouldn’t spit it out. Each time he would stop, clear his throat, look up at David with an indecisive expression on his face…and then chicken out, nodding awkwardly at David and continuing on his way. If his hands weren’t occupied with the grocery cart, David was sure they’d be shoved into his pocket, shoulders bunched up around his ears.

He couldn’t take much more of this. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done within the last few hours that would have made Patrick upset, so the logical part of David’s brain told him that he didn’t need to be worried and to just wait until Patrick was ready to talk. But that didn’t keep the decidedly _illogical_ and, frankly, far more vociferous part of brain from beginning to spiral.

Patrick had barely gotten out the fourth _ahem_ when David rounded on him.

“Okay, Patrick, what? _What_?” David asked, gesturing wildly and with his voice pitched far higher than he would have liked. “Do we need to pick you up a lozenge or will you just tell me whatever it is you need to say?”

Patrick raised his eyebrows at David’s outburst, pursing his lips in pointed bemusement. David shrank in on himself slightly, mouth twisted into an apologetic grimace at the woman shooting wary looks at them as she reached past David’s shoulder for a bag of brown sugar.

Patrick took hold of the grocery cart again and began walking, stopping to grab a container of cocoa powder. David’s heart warmed in his chest when he saw it. The only reason Patrick had cocoa powder in his house was to either add it to David’s coffee or make him chocolate pancakes. He trailed after Patrick, both hands in front of him fiddling with the wrists of his sweater, determined to wait until Patrick was ready to talk.

Turning down the cereal aisle, Patrick finally spoke. “I’ve been thinking. You mentioned a little while ago that there was a specific…conversation we needed to have. And you’ve brought it up a few times since then.” He stopped suddenly, turning to face David. “I think we should have it. Now.”

David blinked back at Patrick, stunned into silence, the box of cherry pop-tarts he had been sneaking into the cart forgotten in his hand.

“Now?” David repeated. “You...you wanna do this now? At the _grocery store_?”

Patrick shrugged and turned to look at what cereal was on sale. “Seems as good a time as any.”

David scoffed at the back of Patrick’s head. “Yeah, I don’t really think you’ve thought this through.”

“What’s there to think through?” Patrick asked, taking a box off the shelf and flipping it over to read the ingredients. “It’s just a conversation, right? Put those back.”

David stopped in his tracks, pop-tarts halfway in the cart. With narrowed eyes, he returned them to their proper shelf then descended on Patrick, crowding him up against the rows of cereal. “Really?” David asked, voice pitched low and smooth, thick like honey. His hands slid under Patrick’s sweater, fingers ghosting over the soft, sensitive skin of his belly. “You want all the other shoppers to hear us talk about how much you like it when I tell you what a good boy you are for me?”

Patrick’s knees turned to jelly at David’s words. Why, why, _why_ did that do it so much for him? David had only said it a handful of times, but each time Patrick’s entire body had responded. But he was twenty-nine years old, dammit. He shouldn’t be sporting a semi at the grocery store all because his boyfriend said the words ‘good boy’ like he was a dog or a toddler or something, and yet here he was, half chubbed in the cereal aisle.

“Point taken,” Patrick said, turning back to the cart and refusing to acknowledge the gleeful look taking over David’s face. With an air of forced calm, he pushed his cart towards the checkout, David snagging the box of pop-tarts back off the shelf as he followed.

* * *

“Where are we going, David?”

After finishing their grocery shopping – Patrick pursing his lips at David in a half-hearted show of annoyance as each item of junk food David had managed to sneak by him made its way onto the conveyer belt – they had dropped the food off in Patrick’s kitchen. David had planned to continue their conversation in the comforts of Patrick’s bed, but Ray had been home, and while Patrick may have been under the assumption that it was just a conversation they were about to have, David knew better. This conversation was going to be hot and it was going to be awkward and David was going to make Patrick cum by the end of it. So, he’d hustled Patrick out the door and into his car and started to drive.

“Nowhere in particular,” David answered, turning down a long, deserted road. “I just wanted us to have a little privacy to continue our conversation.”

David pulled over when the road became more gravel than pavement. He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car without a second glance at Patrick.

Patrick didn’t move at first, just followed David with his eyes. Fenced in fields surrounded them for miles, but no cars. No houses. No people. Way off in the distance he could see what was probably a barn, but there was no life inside it. He watched David step gingerly onto the first rung of an old fence and haul himself up, staring at the herd of cows ambling lazily through the fields. Patrick smiled to himself. David looked so out of place here, with his designer clothes and coiffed hair, but Patrick loved him for it.

“It’s nice out here,” David said when Patrick joined him.

Patrick pulled himself up beside David, knocking their shoulders together. “David Rose, enjoying nature outside of Coachella?”

“Okay,” David said with a tsk of his tongue and an eyeroll.

Patrick laughed in response, reaching over to lace his fingers with David’s. They stood together in silence, just breathing in the crisp fall air, until Patrick finally said, “So.”

“So.”

“You think we should have a conversation.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

David raised their entwined hands and kissed Patrick’s fingers gently, then said, “Let me make it very clear that I _love_ our sex life. I do not need it to change. But…I also think we could have a lot of fun if we…explored some new horizons.”

“Like the good boy thing.”

“_Exactly_ like the good boy thing.”

Patrick dropped David’s hand in order to use both of his to cover his face and scrub through his hair. “Ugh,” he groaned, a flush creeping across his cheeks. “It’s…I never…I don’t know why that does it for me!”

David bit back a smile and nudged at Patrick with his shoulder. “You’re a people pleaser,” he said. “You like it when people are happy with you, when you’ve done a good job. It makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. Why should sex be any different? I mean, especially…” David glanced over at Patrick. He didn’t want to embarrass him further. “Look, you spent fifteen years trying your best to please a woman you didn’t really want to be with, so maybe now it gets you going when the sexy things you want to be doing are also satisfying to your partner.”

“Isn’t that kinda messed up, though?”

“Given my history, is it messed up that I like it when I’m left with bruises and bite marks and scratches all over me?” Patrick didn’t respond, just looked thoughtfully back at David. David shrugged and continued. “We like what we like. Maybe some of it’s messed up, but if it makes you feel good and doesn’t hurt anyone, who cares?”

Patrick nodded, blowing out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Okay, who cares? Who cares if it’s embarrassing or messed up? If he likes it and David likes it then that’s all the matters. He could work with that.

“No one here is going to judge you,” David said, his voice much softer. “I mean…_I’m_ not going to judge you. For anything. I may not like all the same things you like, but…you don’t have to feel bad or embarrassed about any of it.”

Patrick looked down, a small, bashful smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he nodded.

“Um…when we were…” Patrick cleared his throat before continuing. “When we were on the phone that one time…”

“The phone sex time?”

“Uh…yeah. You…you said that I was…submissive?”

David’s mouth quirked to the side at Patrick’s halting speech. He knew that a lot of this was going to be new to Patrick and that it was difficult at the best of times for Patrick to ask for what he wanted. But it was nice seeing him try. “I did.”

“Well, I…I don’t know…”

Patrick’s face went blank the way it did sometimes, like he was a computer screen that needed to buffer before it could continue his thought. David took pity on him. “C’mere,” he said, climbing up to stand on the middle rung on the fence. Carefully, he turned around so he could sit on the top. Patrick jumped down and came to stand between David’s legs, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. At this height, Patrick’s upper arms rested perfectly on David’s thighs. David drew him in, cradling the side of Patrick’s face to his belly, and ran soothing hands through Patrick’s hair and across his back.

“When we had phone sex, I told you what to do and you did it,” David said gently. “I told you that you weren’t allowed to touch yourself and you stopped. You asked for my permission to cum. You let me be totally in control that night, no questions. Did you like that?”

Patrick nodded slowly.

“Can you…can you tell me what you liked about it?”

Patrick was silent for several minutes. David didn’t push, just kept gently running his fingers through Patrick’s hair. He could wait.

“I like…I like…rules,” Patrick said eventually. “I like…knowing what’s expected of me and then meeting those expectations. And…and when it’s _you_ making the rules, it feels good to follow them and I just…I really, _really_ want to…make you…uh…proud of me.”

David let his head fall back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the clear, evening air. His cock twitched in his pants at Patrick’s admission. He brought his hands down to cup Patrick’s chin and tilt his face up to look at him. “I’m proud of you right now, sweetheart,” he said, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Patrick’s beaming face. “I know you can get a little shy when we talk about stuff.”

Patrick ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Uh…yeah. I guess.”

“Now I assume, and correct me if I’m wrong, that we’re only looking at this as a fun thing for us to do in bed, right? Something to explore when we’re in the right mood.”

With a furrowed brow, Patrick asked, “As opposed to?”

David shrugged. “For some people, dominance and submission is a way of life. Like a 24/7, every aspect of life kind of thing. I don’t _think_ that’s something either of us wants, but maybe I’m wrong.”

“That sounds like it could get real unhealthy for us real fast. I think it’s hot when you boss me around in bed; I don’t want you picking my clothes out for me or whatever.”

David eyed Patrick critically, looking up and down at his basic blue jeans and sweatshirt. “Mmm, and I think you’d be doing everyone a favor if you let me do just that.”

Patrick didn’t reply, just pinched David’s waist in retaliation as he squealed and squirmed with laughter.

When David’s laughter died away, they stood in silence a few moments more. Evening was settling in and the sun was starting to sink in the sky behind them, blues turning to golds and pinks. A breeze picked up, blowing through the tall grass and teasing the ends of David’s hair. Patrick held David tighter, enjoying the battling sensations of the cool air and the warmth of David’s body.

“Do you think you’d like it if the positions were reversed?”

Patrick looked up, confusion on his face. David wasn’t talking about the way they were standing, was he?

“I mean…do you think you’d want to be the one in control? Making the rules?”

Patrick sucked in a breath, eyes going wide at the thought. “You’d be okay with that?”

David’s mouth twisted as he thought through his words. “I…I’ve had a lot of partners who only wanted that from me. Who wanted me to be good and obedient and kind of forced me into that role. And they would get mad because…it doesn’t come naturally to me, the way it seems to with you. Not in a way that feels good for me, anyway. It was never because it was something I enjoyed, just…I didn’t want people to leave. And I thought maybe if I was good, no matter how much I didn’t like it, they’d stay. But really, I’d rather…I want… It’s just hard for me to trust someone else like that.”

Patrick nodded. He knew that about David. Trust did not come easy for him, and his anxieties were lessened when he felt in control.

Continuing, David said, “But I do…I do trust you. And if you wanted it, I think I could try. I don’t…I don’t think I’d be very obedient, and you’d probably have to get a little a rough and _make_ me listen, but…I think I’d like that. From you. Occasionally.”

Patrick let go of David’s waist and climbed up onto the first rung of the fence so he and David were closer in height, then tilted his face up, asking for a kiss. David cupped his face and kissed him so softly. “Thank you,” Patrick murmured as they broke apart. “For trusting me.”

David rolled his eyes in response and smiled into another soft kiss.

“Okay,” Patrick said with a smirk, pulling back before their kisses turned to anything more. “Now that we’ve established that you like to be bossy in a bed and I like to be bossed around…what now? Is that it?”

David ran both hands through Patrick’s short hair and then smoothed them out across strong, broad shoulders. He hummed contentedly, looking at the man before him. He would never get tired of touching him.

“Now we get to the fun part.”

“That wasn’t the fun part?”

David shook his head, eyes smiling. “Uh uh,” he said. “Nope. Now we get to talk about ground rules. And all the fun things we want to be doing while I boss you around. Things we know we like, things we know we don’t like. Things we maybe want to try. There’s a lot to go through.”

“Like what?”

David cocked his head to the side in contemplation. “Like…do you want me to tie you up? Do you like being teased? Can I use toys on you? Should I spank you when you’re bad?”

“Jesus,” Patrick breathed, hands clutching tightly at David’s waist. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, overwhelmed by the flood of images now streaming through his mind. A flush bloomed on his cheeks as he looked up at David and said, “Yes!”

David huffed out a laugh at Patrick’s eagerness.

“Anything, David,” Patrick continued, breathless. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants. “You can do anything to me.”

“No,” David said, grabbing Patrick up in a fierce kiss. “No, don’t say that. This is important. I don’t want to do _anything_ to you that you don’t like. Ever. So, we’re going to _talk_ about some things and you’re going to tell me how you feel about them. Don’t just say yes so you don’t have to talk about it.”

“I didn’t!” Patrick insisted. “I…I just trust you.”

“And I’m honored that you trust me. But it’s not just about that. It’s…” David stared down into those warm, open brown eyes trying to think through his words. “It’s not _fair_ to put that all on me. I don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to hurt you. I…I need to be able to trust you, too. Trust that you’ll tell me if you don’t like something and to stop when you need me to. And if you can’t, how can I trust you with my boundaries? This just doesn’t work if we don’t talk about it.”

Patrick nodded and bashfully dropped his head. He knew David was right, it wasn’t fair to him. But it was just so hard for Patrick to ask for things. Talking about sex made him blush and stammer and feel embarrassed. It was easier when they were actually having sex, that shared intimacy somehow able to break through his barriers. He sighed and looked back up. “I wish Ray wasn’t home so we could be having this conversation in my bed.”

David’s mouth twisted. “Do you want to wait and finish this later?”

“No, I just…I think it would be easier for me to talk about if I was also, like, sucking your cock or something.”

David pursed his lips, his eyebrows climbing high up on his forehead. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat in an air of nonchalance. “If that would make it easier for you, feel free to go ahead.”

“What, right here?”

David eyes glittered in amusement. “I wasn’t planning on bringing up exhibitionism until later in the conversation, but yeah. If you were into it, I would be really, _really _okay with it.”

“We could get caught.”

David shrugged. “That’s part of the fun.”

Patrick looked around. They’d been out there for about an hour and hadn’t seen a single other person in that time. The sun was sinking fast around them, making David look like he was glowing above him. Patrick’s mouth watered at the sight. Soon it would be dark. No one would be driving out here. And on the off chance someone did, it was so quiet. They’d hear them before they got close enough to see anything.

A thrill raced up Patrick’s spine and he grinned up at David, stepping down off the fence to put himself in a better position. He unbuttoned David’s pants and shuffled them down enough to uncover David’s boxer briefs, the front showing off the beginnings of David’s arousal.

David made a noise to stop Patrick and reached out, grasping his shoulder. Patrick looked up, confused.

“Mmm, as eager as I am to feel your mouth on me, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to talk about safewords first.”

“We really need safewords? I can’t just…say stop?”

“No. I can’t…I can’t explain the psychology around it, but safewords just carry more weight. We say no to things all the time that we each ignore or argue about – that just happens in normal conversation. A safeword sounds out of place enough to really catch your attention and bring whatever you’re doing to a stop. Besides, sometimes…” David hesitated, not sure how Patrick was going to feel about what he was about to say. “Sometimes it’s…_nice_…saying no or stop to something that you think is too much and having your partner tell you to keep going anyway.”

Patrick’s eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief, but he said nothing.

“Then,” David continued, “you have your safeword to drop when you truly need to.”

“Okay,” Patrick said, thumbs caressing the soft skin of David’s waist. “The first part of that makes sense. The second…I’m not so sure about. What’s your safeword?”

“Okay, well…I don’t actually like saying stupid words. So, I prefer the traffic light system instead of feeling ridiculous while shouting ‘monopoly!’ when something’s wrong. Green means everything’s good, please keep going. Yellow means things are mostly okay, but we need to slow down or pause and check in. Red means stop everything immediately, and probably stop touching or remove any toys or tools, but I’d check in with you first before doing that.”

Patrick nodded, eyes looking past David like he was trying to commit everything he said to memory. “Easy enough. Three words, all meaning different things, but you know exactly where the person stands as soon as they say it.”

“Yep, exactly.”

“Kind of like the pet names.”

David’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Kind of like the…_what_?”

“Like the pet names.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Patrick stared at David in disbelief. “What do you mean you don’t know what that means?”

“I don’t know how to be any clearer, Patrick!” David cried, arms flailing at his side in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“The pet names! The…_you’re_ the one who does it, David!”

“Does what, Patrick!?”

“You call me three different pet names when we’re having sex. Honey, sweetheart, and baby. But they…they each mean something different.”

“No, they…don’t?”

Patrick nodded his head. “Yes, they do! You only call me honey when you think I’m not okay. Like if you think I’m overwhelmed or I’m doing something you don’t think I actually want to do. You call me sweetheart when you’re…praising me, I guess. Or occasionally redirecting me. Either way, it’s after I’ve done something and you’re responding to it. And you call me baby…well, that one’s a little more neutral, but basically you call me baby when you’re telling me to do something. Or telling me something you’re going to do to me. Or just…asking me a question. You use baby the most.”

David stared at Patrick, open mouthed. “I don’t…I don’t really do that, do I?”

“Yeah. I thought it was on purpose.”

“It is really, really not.”

Patrick shrugged. “It’s kind of nice, though. It’s like the safewords. I always know where you stand.” He ran his hands up and down the insides of David’s thighs. “Can I suck your dick, now?”

David’s eyes sparkled in amusement and his lips twitched. “Yeah, _baby_. Suck my dick.”

Patrick pressed his face to the side of David’s groin, breathing in the scent of David’s sweat and musk. He brought his lips to the bulge of David’s mostly soft dick, mouthing over it softly. Looking up at David with hooded eyes, Patrick said, “Okay. Talk to me about tying me up.”

David’s head fell back and he groaned, both hands grasping at the back of Patrick’s head, strong fingers caressing through his hair and massaging the back of his neck. Patrick’s mouth was slowly and sensually bringing David’s cock to life. He loved Patrick’s slow, lazy blow jobs – a constant, low thrum of pleasure that Patrick could drag out for _hours_. His face would be a mess at the end, all wet and sloppy with saliva and cum, and David would think he’d never seen anyone as beautiful.

Breathing in deep to bring him back to the conversation at hand, David said, “Is that something you want me to do?”

“Yes. I…I liked it when I wasn’t allowed to touch myself, when you told me to hold onto the headboard. But I want…I want you to _make_ me.”

David hummed in pleasure at the vibration of Patrick’s words against his cock. “You’d look so good like that, baby. All spread out for me so I can touch you and taste you however I want, and you can’t do anything about it. That what you want?”

“Yeah.”

“What about if it’s me restraining you, just my hands holding you down?”

Patrick’s cock twitched in his pants at the thought of David manhandling him like that, holding him down so he couldn’t move. “Yeah.”

“Okay, we can make that happen. I should tell you; I _don’t_ like being tied up.” Patrick looked up at David curiously, understanding David’s earlier insistence of talking things through a little better now. The idea of being so completely at David’s mercy was so arousing for Patrick, it hadn’t occurred to him that David might not feel the same way. “I’ve…uh…I’ve had some bad experiences and I don’t want to do it again. You holding me down is fine. More than fine. And you making me restrain myself, like holding onto something so I don’t touch you or myself or whatever, that’s…yeah, that’s _very_ good. But…no…no real restraints for me.”

Patrick nodded. “Should we be writing this down?”

David laughed, looking down at Patrick fondly. “You can make a spreadsheet when you get home tonight.”

Patrick sighed in relief and brought his mouth back down to David’s clothed cock, now fully hard beneath his lips. “Oh good.”

David gave himself a few seconds to just enjoy Patrick’s mouth on him before continuing their conversation. “Sooo,” he finally said. “Now that we got you all tied up and helpless in my bed…what do you want me to do to you?”

“I don’t…I don’t…know.” Looking up, Patrick said, “I’m not trying to be difficult, I just…”

“Maybe if I gave you some examples you could tell me how they sound?”

Patrick nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Yeah, I can do that.”

“How would you feel if I blindfolded you so you couldn’t see when I was going to touch you or what part of you I was going to put my mouth on next?”

Patrick let out a small moan at the thought. “That…uh, that sounds good.”

“Mmm,” David hummed in agreement. “That feeling of not knowing, it’s…it’s _very_ nice. We could go a step further, cover your ear-“

“No.”

David stopped short and looked down, surprised by the vehemence of Patrick’s no after being so amenable throughout the conversation. Honestly, he was glad for it. It’s not that David didn’t think Patrick could put up boundaries – he very clearly had when they first started dating, telling David he needed to take things slow and being the one to set the pace – but he also knew Patrick had a tendency to put his own needs aside in favor of someone else’s.

“I don’t like not being able to hear,” Patrick continued.

“Okay,” David said easily. “No ears.”

“No ears,” Patrick repeated quietly, mostly to David’s cock.

“Baby, look at me,” David said, guiding Patrick’s head back to look up at him. Dusk had set in in earnest now, the world around them muted and colorless. Patrick’s eyes shone bright in the gloom. “Thank you for telling me no. I’m very proud of you.”

Patrick swallowed thickly and nodded but said nothing.

“What about gags?” David asked, thumb reaching up to run along Patrick’s bottom lip. “Personally, I don’t love real gags. I could do it occasionally, but it’s not really something I’m into. You covering my mouth or pushing my face into a pillow to shut me up? That, on the other hand, I can get behind.”

“Not like it would help,” Patrick smirked up at David. “You couldn’t be quiet if you tried.”

David gasped. “How dare you?”

Giggling, Patrick gave the head of David’s cock a quick kitten lick as he considered. “I think I agree. I don’t really have an opinion on the gag thing. I’d be open to trying, if it’s something you’d want to see me in, but otherwise…” He shrugged as he trailed off.

Truthfully, David _loved _the image of Patrick in a ring gag, but if it wasn’t something Patrick was into there was no need to mention it. Besides, did he really want to do anything to stifle the sweet noises he already had to coax out of Patrick?

“So…blindfolds, yes. Gags, eh maybe. Covering your ears, hard no. Okay.” David shifted his hips slightly, chasing Patrick’s mouth. Patrick still hadn’t even taken him out of his boxer briefs yet, content to just mouth at David through the wet cotton. It was such a good tease.

Clearing his throat, David continued, one hand resting lightly on the back of Patrick’s head. “So, now that you’re all tied up and blindfolded, what do you want me to do to you? You want me to fuck you like this? Tease you? Make you beg for my cock?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, dragging his tongue across David’s cotton covered shaft. “Yeah, tease me. Make me…make me wait for it.”

“Just with my body or can I use toys?”

“Like what?”

David closed his eyes and hummed, holding Patrick a little firmer. His mind flipped through a catalogue of all his favorite toys imagining which ones he thought Patrick would like the best. “God, I just want to stuff you full of things. Dildos and vibrators and prostate massagers. Want to spread you wide and fill you up so good. Oooh, you know what feels really good? I used to have this glass bead set and I would put them in the freezer before using them, so they were like ice going inside me. That feels so good when you’ve got someone’s warm mouth on your cock at the same time.”

Patrick just groaned in response, mouth moving more firmly over David’s clothed cock, the front of David’s boxer briefs now completely soaked in saliva and pre-cum.

David reached down and pinched Patrick’s nipple hard through his sweater. Patrick gasped and looked up at David, eyes wide and lust blown.

“You’ve got such sensitive nipples, baby,” David said. “Maybe we should get some clamps for them.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes,” David said, blazing eyes boring into Patrick’s. “But the good kind of hurt. Like when I bite them. And then when you take them off and all the blood rushes back into your nipples it’ll be really intense, but it’ll feel so good when I suck on them.”

“Yeah,” Patrick panted. “Yeah, please, I…I want that.”

David bit back a grin at the whine Patrick let out, but then noticed him squirming in a very particular way. He looked down through his legs and saw Patrick grinding his hard cock against the middle rung of the fence.

“Patrick, stop.” David said.

Patrick made a wounded noise, knowing exactly what David was asking of him, and took a slight step back.

“Look at you,” David said with a teasing grin. “Horny little thing out here humping the fence. Bet you’re glad now that I stopped us from having this conversation at the grocery store.”

Breathless, Patrick sassed back, “Yeah, they probably wouldn’t have been too happy with you getting your dick out.”

David’s lips quirked together, eyes glittering in amusement. “Can we try something?” he asked.

“What?”

“I’m gonna give you a choice. You can cum right now, get yourself off against the fence, but when you’re done, we’re going to finish this conversation without my dick in your mouth. Or we can keep going like we have been with your mouth on me, but you don’t touch yourself unless I say it’s okay. And then if you’re good, I’ll get you off any way you want.”

Patrick worried his bottom lip in his teeth. “What happens if I’m not good?”

David shrugged. “We’ll have to come up with an appropriate punishment. But I think you can be my good boy, can’t you?”

Patrick shivered at David’s words. His cock was so hard in his pants, had been for a while now. He desperately wanted to cum and knew it would just take a small amount of effort to get him there. But…

“I can be good.”

David grinned, reaching out to run his fingers down Patrick’s face. “Then c’mere and suck my cock.”

Finally, Patrick reached into David’s boxer briefs and brought his cock out. He tugged the wet cotton down, snugging it up under David’s balls. He stroked it slowly in his hand a few times, lowering his head to lap at David’s balls. Looking up, Patrick said, “Tell me about other things that are the good kind of hurt.”

David sighed in contentment, his hand wrapping around the back of Patrick’s neck, fingers scratching at his hairline. Patrick’s mouth was just as soft and sinful as it had been before he’d taken David out of his boxer briefs. He knew it would still be a while before he would cum.

“Mmm,” David hummed. “You know how much I like it when you bite me. Or when you hold me so tight you leave bruises and scratches. I like…I like when I can still feel those aches days later. Oh fuck, baby!”

Patrick had his whole tongue out and was licking up David’s shaft, from the base all the way to head, in long, wet strokes. “What else?” he asked.

“Sometimes it feels good when I’m not fully stretched. When a big cock forces me open. Or when I’ve already cum but another is forced out of me. Or when I can’t cum again, but you play with my cock or my prostate anyway when they’re too sensitive.”

“Really?” Patrick wasn’t sure he was convinced.

“Mmhmm. You don’t have to try those things if you don’t want to, if they don’t sound good to you. But they’re good for me.”

Patrick mouthed down the side of David’s cock, thinking. Pulling off, he said, “Okay. We’re going to put those in the ‘Patrick is too overwhelmed to think about them’ category and maybe come back to them another time.”

David laughed softly. “We can do that.”

“Are there other things you like that feel good…because they don’t feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Like?”

David hesitated. “Honey…do you think we should stop? Let this be enough for tonight and pick this up another time? You said you were overwhelmed.”

By this point, night had fully fallen. Everything around them was dark and still, but stars prickled above them and the moon shone down brightly, illuminating David against the black sky.

_God, I love him_, Patrick thought. But what he said was, “I’m okay, David. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

“Will you?”

“Yes.” He took a beat and then, “Green.”

David pursed his lips, unsure, but it was hard for him not to just give Patrick anything he wanted when the tip of his tongue was dipping into David’s slit, licking at the pre-cum he was dripping. “Fine, but – Jesus, baby – you gotta stop for a second.”

Patrick wrapped his lips around the head of David’s cock in a sucking kiss, then pulled back, looking up at David questioningly.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, David said, “I just…I just want to make sure you know…it is absolutely fine to not want to do any of these things, okay? I would be fine if you didn’t want to do any of the things we’ve already talked about! I’m not going to be…disappointed or whatever.” David crossed his ankles around Patrick’s back and took his face in both hands, running his thumbs back and forth across Patrick’s cheekbones. “And you can always, always change your mind. I just…I just want you to be able to experience everything you want.”

Patrick’s stared back at David with that terrifyingly open and tender look he had. The one that so often stole David’s breath right out of his lungs.

“I know,” he said softly, squeezing David’s waist for emphasis.

Not wanting to ruin the moment with tears, David cleared his throat and blinked up at the night sky a few times.

“So!” he said brightly once he felt himself fully composed. “I believe we were just about to turn down the deliciously dark and dirty path towards edging! Which you seem to already have a good handle on if this blow job you keep quitting on is any indication.”

Patrick threw his head back and laughed, in awe of the man in front of him – the man who made him feel so safe and secure, and yet so joyous and carefree, each in equal measure. With eyes still sparkling up at David in mirth, he took hold of David’s cock, licking all the way up the shaft. “So sorry, sir,” he teased. “Is this better?”

David bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, eyebrows twitching at the word ‘sir’, and nodded.

“So,” Patrick said between licks, breath blowing warm over David’s wet cock. “Edging. Isn’t that just…another word for teasing?”

“Mm mmm,” David shook his head and sighed, eyes closed and the corner of his lips turning up. “It’s…it’s like…the most intense teasing ever. Like, make you lose your _mind_ teasing.” He groaned as Patrick finally took him fully in his mouth. “I do it to myself sometimes and it’s just…_so good._ I’ll touch myself, tease myself, and bring myself right to the edge, right about to cum, and then…stop. Ugh, and then I’ll just _ache_ with how badly I want to cum, but I won’t let myself ’cause I know it’s going to get so much better. And then I do it again. And again. Sometimes it hurts. And sometimes I’ll want to cum so bad I’ll have to physically hold myself back, like hold on to the headboard to stop from touching myself.”

Patrick moaned, drooling around David’s cock as he imagined David hard and naked in his bed, legs spread wide and hips bucking with need, holding himself back from cumming.

“And then, when I just can’t take it anymore, when I think I’m going to just lose my fucking mind, then I’ll finally let myself cum and it’s just the most incredible release. Exhausting and terrifying and way better than any high I’ve ever had.” He smiled down at Patrick, reaching out to trace his index finger around the shell of Patrick’s ear and watching him shiver in response. “Would you want me to do that to you sometime, baby?”

Patrick moaned and nodded, taking David deeper in his mouth.

“Yeah?” David cooed. “Wanna see how much you can take?”

Pulling off David’s cock with a wet slurp and replacing his mouth with his hand, Patrick choked out, “Fuck yeah, David.”

Without his hand slowing down at all, Patrick stepped up onto the first rung of the fence, pulling David in for a filthy kiss. David moaned as Patrick’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, and he sucked hard, drinking down the taste of his own pre-cum.

Patrick pulled back, panting open mouthed against David’s lips. “You’re going to kill me, David. I just know it. Your cock and your mouth. Just going to kill me.”

“Mmm, but what a way to go.”

Patrick laughed, his breath evening out and his hand slowing to a more leisurely pace on David’s cock.

“What about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“All of this…all of this is all new to me. My sex life before you had been pretty…uh…”

“Bleak?”

Patrick snorted in laughter. “Well…yeah. So, I’m excited and…and I’m nervous about everything we’ve talked about so far. And I know your history has its own share of…bleakness, so…I don’t know. Is there anything you’ve never done before that you want to try with me?”

“Yes.”

Patrick was surprised by how quickly David answered. He’d thought maybe David would have to think about it, work through some anxiety and self-doubt before he felt he could fully trust Patrick with whatever it was he wanted. Or even thought it was a possibility that there just _wasn’t_ anything David hadn’t tried before. But apparently, he was wrong.

“Okay?” Patrick prompted when David didn’t say anything more.

David took a deep breath. His eyes burned with want as he stared into Patrick’s face.

“I want you to fist me,” David whispered.

Patrick shuddered, squeezing the base of David’s cock as his mouth dropped open in shock. “I…yeah?”

“Yeah.” David’s eyes were opened wide, boring into Patrick’s. There was something about this night – the darkness, the stillness, Patrick’s sweet mouth on his cock – that left David feeling untethered in a way he’d never felt before. He felt stripped bare, all his walls flayed from his body, his heart wide open for Patrick to break. But it didn’t scare him – not tonight.

“I want you to, Patrick. You…I’ve been with a lot of people. I’ve been with people with bigger dicks than you. I’ve been with people without dicks, but who had toys bigger than you. But…I don’t know, you…you fill me up better than anyone ever has. And I want…I want to take as much of you as I possibly can.”

Patrick stared back at David, wide eyed and fond, and knew that someday he would do this for David, even if it scared him. “You’ll have to help me,” he said. “You’ll have to tell me what to do. But I…I can. I want to. For you.”

Tilting his face up, Patrick kissed David again, sweetly this time. Tenderly. He would give David the moon if he could.

In a whisper, Patrick asked, “Is there…is there anything else? Anything you really want to do to me? Anything you love that you’ve been holding back on ’cause you think I won’t like it?”

David hesitated.

“C’mon, David. You can tell me.”

David’s eyes dropped down to land on Patrick’s mouth. He ran his thumb over Patrick’s wet lower lip and sighed as Patrick pulled it into his mouth to suck on.

“I…I like that you can’t fit my whole dick in your mouth, a…and I want to make you choke on it.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shot up, but otherwise he gave no response, just suckled on David’s thumb, swirling his tongue round it, waiting for him to say more.

“You’ve almost done it a few times,” David said. “Taken me just a little too far, and every time you just…you make the hottest fucking sounds and your cheeks gets a little red, and I…I want…I want to just push you down further so you’re gagging on it. I want to see your whole face turn red. I want to hear you choke and cough when you have to pull off. I want to feel your throat closing up around me ’cause you can’t breathe.”

David was breathing heavier now as his secret desires spilled out of him. It had been months now since he and Patrick had begun sleeping together, but it still felt so new, like he was guiding Patrick into a whole new world. He’d been so careful, letting Patrick set the pace and keeping things on a decidedly vanilla path. He didn’t want to hurt Patrick or scare him off. But he wanted Patrick to know and experience everything he could. He wanted to give Patrick everything he wanted.

And there was just so much he wanted to take.

“I want you to try, Patrick. I want you to try so hard to take all of me down, but you just can’t.”

Patrick let go of David’s thumb and stepped back down to the ground. He bent his head and took David’s cock in his mouth, sinking down as far as he could. David was right, he couldn’t take it all. There was at least a good two inches his lips couldn’t reach. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked hard as he pulled his mouth up and off David’s cock, then looked up and said, “Do it. Choke me on your big cock, David.”

“Patrick,” David cautioned, not wanting him to feel forced into anything.

“I want to, David. I want to feel it. I want…I want…” He didn’t have words to describe what he felt, the deep longing he had to give himself up to David, to turn his body over to David. He trusted David so completely and he felt desperate to prove that to him. “Please,” he whispered.

David nodded and guided Patrick back down to his dripping cock. “Show me how much you can take, baby.”

Patrick opened his mouth wide and took David down as far as he could. With his mouth full, he stopped, sucking gently but keeping David still. He glanced up at David, looking down on him with a crooked smile.

David reached out a hand, running his fingers soothingly through Patrick’s hair, around the shell of his ear. His palm came to rest at the nape of Patrick’s neck, cupping the back of his head, just holding him steady as Patrick’s heartrate began ratcheting up in anticipation.

“Since you can’t talk right now, baby, if you need me to stop just pinch my left thigh, okay?”

David began to push, a gentle, steady pressure on the back of Patrick’s head bringing him down that much further onto David’s cock. He moaned at the sound of the first muffled retch from Patrick’s throat, but forced his eyes to stay open, to watch Patrick’s face. His eyes were screwed up tight and his fingers clenched into the flesh of David’s waist. David shivered in anticipation of the bruises he knew he would wake up to tomorrow.

After a minute or two, David lessened his hold, guiding Patrick back off his cock. Patrick pulled away, coughing and sputtering, gasping for air. A beautiful flush stained his cheeks.

David knew he could take more.

He was more forceful the second time. He allowed Patrick one big breath, but then pushed him down even further.

“Doing so good for me, sweetheart,” David murmured as his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat. Patrick looked up at him, lips stretched wide and eyes watery. David shifted his hips just the tiniest amount, but it was enough to cause Patrick’s throat to convulse in a panicked attempt to breathe. David let him swallow desperately around him a time or two before pulling Patrick off for a second time.

Patrick’s lungs were on fire and his head spun. He rested his forehead against David’s thigh, gulping in air, as David soothed him with gentle fingers and sweet words. He’d never felt so terrified, so _alive_.

“You want to go again?” David asked, and Patrick nodded vigorously, never wanting this feeling to end.

This third time, Patrick knew, was his limit. He moaned as his throat spasmed around David’s cock. Spots danced on the edge of his vision and the tears David had been hoping for finally spilled, wetting red, blotchy cheeks. He gagged hard, feeling it down in his chest, and released David’s cock from his throat with a wet squelch, a long string of saliva connecting his lips with David’s cock.

It was everything David could have wanted.

“Yellow,” Patrick croaked, taking a step back. He gripped onto David’s knees and lowered his head between, coughing and spluttering.

“I’m so sorry, did I go to far?” David asked, concern thick in his voice. He reached out for Patrick’s shoulders, but hesitated, not wanting to touch if it was unwanted.

“No!” Patrick’s voice was rough and cracked from what his throat had just gone through. “No, I just…I couldn’t help it.” With one last cough, he dragged forlorn eyes to look up at David. “It felt so good, and the fence was right there, and I…I was bad.”

David’s mouth dropped open with a gasp as he took in the way Patrick was holding himself, hips pulled back away from the fence. No wet spot appeared to have stained his jeans, so David was sure he hadn’t cum, just rubbed up against the fence a little. David bit back a smirk at the thought of Patrick, so desperate to be good, that he’d used his safeword in order to tattle on himself.

“Hmmm,” David hummed, eyebrows arched in judgement. “You were bad, Patrick. I told you if you wanted to keep sucking my cock, you weren’t allowed to touch yourself. But you just couldn’t control yourself and started humping the fence like a dirty boy. I’m disappointed.”

Patrick whimpered. He looked a mess, all big, sad eyes and wet, swollen mouth. His chin was smeared with saliva and pre-cum. David wanted to feast on him.

Holding out his hand, David said, “Help me down, Patrick.”

Patrick was quick to obey, grabbing David’s hand and steadying him as he climbed down from the fence. David took a second to stretch, loosening up muscles and joints that had stiffened from sitting on a wooden board for so long.

“I want you on your knees, Patrick, can you do that?”

Patrick was on the ground before David had even finished the request, like he had just been waiting for David’s permission to fall.

Taking his cock in hand, David guided it to Patrick’s cheek but pulled back when Patrick opened his mouth and turned towards it.

“No,” David said, giving his cock a squeeze. They’d been at this long enough that David was itching to cum, and Patrick’s beautiful performance choking on his cock had brought him close to the brink, but he pulled himself back. Now wasn’t the time, not yet, not with Patrick on his knees waiting for his very first punishment. “I don’t think you get to suck my dick right now, not when you broke a rule.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whispered, eyes fluttering closed as David brushed the head of his cock along Patrick’s cheekbone.

“I know you are, sweetheart,” David cooed, doing the same to Patrick’s other cheek, adding to the mess on Patrick’s face. “And I’m very proud of you for stopping yourself and telling me what you did wrong. So, I don’t think we need to do very much in the way of punishment. But you did break a rule, so for this next part of our conversation, you don’t get to suck my cock like you want.” He dragged his hand up the shaft, twisting slightly as he got to the head. “It’s right here for you to look at, for you to focus on, but you can’t have it in your mouth. Okay?”

Patrick whined in the back of his throat, but he nodded and whispered, “Okay.”

“Now. I know it makes you feel good to have rules to follow and expectations to meet. Right?”

Patrick nodded. When David didn’t continue, just cocked an eyebrow at him, Patrick said, “Right.”

“But when you fall short of those expectations, there have to be consequences. So, we need to talk about those consequences.”

Patrick swallowed hard. He’d gotten so close to cumming while rutting against the fence, and now his cock _ached_ for any kind of stimulation, trapped within his jeans. And a conversation about all the erotic ways David wanted to punish him could only make the situation worse.

“Now, I want to be clear. Punishments should not make you feel bad. They shouldn’t scare you or hurt you. Everyone should still end the scene feeling satisfied, it’s just that a punishment is a different kind of satisfaction. Like right now – you’re being punished by not letting you suck my cock which I know you want to be doing right now. That doesn’t mean you’re not going to cum before the end of the evening. That doesn’t even mean that you can’t earn that privilege back again in a few minutes. It just means the right this minute, you don’t get exactly what you want. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.”

“A punishment should add to a scene, not take anything away. In fact, sometimes a punishment is the whole scene.”

“What does that mean?”

“A good punishment can give you a very specific feeling of release, a feeling you might feel a need for outside of a scene. So, you end up bratting out during the day in order to rile me up and get me all agitated and then I’ll take you home just to punish you.”

“So…you’ll punish me for just regular life things?”

David shrugged. “If you need it. You’ll let me know.”

Patrick licked his lips, trying to process everything David was saying.

“We don’t have to talk about that now,” David said. “All I was trying to say was that a punishment should be something you get something out of. So, if ever we’re doing something where you _don’t_, I don’t want you to just think ‘well, I’m being punished, of course I deserve to feel bad or hurt or uncomfortable.’ Which is why we’re going to talk about some basics.”

Throughout this, David had begun stroking his cock – just a slow, steady rhythm. He squeezed the base at the start of each stroke, gradually loosening his grip as he worked his way up the shaft, and then opening just enough to twist his palm over the head. Patrick, he noticed, watched this with rapt attention.

“One of the most common punishments is just this, losing privileges. You don’t get to suck my cock or maybe I won’t touch you the way you had wanted me to. Does this seem appropriate?”

“Yes,” Patrick breathed, eyes locked on David’s hand. “I…it’s like being teased. I just want to touch you so badly.” His hand twitched at his sides, itching to touch – whether himself or David, he wasn’t sure anymore – but he managed to keep them down at his sides.

“Exactly. And sometimes you won’t just lose the privilege to touch me, but I’ll make you watch me touch myself instead. Get myself off instead of letting you do it.”

“I like watching you.”

David swallowed hard at Patrick’s words, trying to keep himself in control. It thrilled him to his core that Patrick enjoyed watching David pleasure himself. “I like being watched,” he whispered, circling his slit with his thumb than bringing it to his mouth. He moaned as he sucked pre-cum off his fingers, playing it up for Patrick just a little bit. In a steadier voice he asked, “So, are you telling me that’s not a real punishment, then?”

“No,” Patrick answered quickly. “I like…I like watching you, but I like touching you more. And watching you when I was touching you, when I’m not allowed to touch you…” He trailed off, licking his lips, eyes wide as saucers as David brought his hand back down to himself.

“What if I stopped you from cumming? Made you wait or made it so that it didn’t happen at all?”

“Okay.”

“And what about chastity? You know…cock cages, so not only can’t you cum, but you can’t even get hard.”

“No.” Patrick thought back to all those times with Rachel and other women when he hadn’t been able to get hard or to keep it up once he did, the shame and humiliation he’d felt. He didn’t want to feel that way with David. “No, I don’t think I’d be okay with that.”

David nodded. “Good. We won’t do that, then.”

“You…” Patrick shook his head sharply, trying to bring his brain back into the present. “You mentioned…uh…well…uh, you mentioned…spanking me?”

“I did.”

“I think…I think I’d…like that.”

David grinned wickedly, all his teeth showing. “Yeah?” he asked. “You want me to take you over my knee when you’re a bad boy and spank you? Make you count them out for me and ask for another?”

“Yes.”

“Does it make you hot, baby, thinking what a firm hand I’ll need to keep you in line? Think you could cum just from squirming in my lap, rubbing off on my knees?”

“David!”

“But if you _like_ it, I don’t think that sounds like much of a punishment, does it?”

Patrick groaned and dropped his head. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried, “I’d…I’d _like_ it, but…I think it would be the same as when you…when you make me say things out loud.”

“I see,” David said, drawing out the word in contemplation. “It wouldn’t so much be you being spanked that would be the punishment, it would be me doing it, right? Me seeing and knowing how much you got off on it.”

“It’s…I…” Patrick nodded, not sure how else to put into words for David the terrifyingly delicious feeling he got when David pushed him just a little too far out of his comfort zone. He could feel it right then, all hot and squirming in his belly, that mixture of dread and delight. The thought of David spanking him - taking him over his knee like a naughty child, large hands leaving his ass red and aching (oh God, and what if David fucked him afterward, hips slamming into his poor, bruised ass) – it gave him that same thrill of embarrassment and exhilaration.

“You like a little erotic humiliation.”

“I...guess?”

“Like is maybe not the right word, but it…does something for you. When we do things that make you embarrassed.”

“Yeah.”

David bit back a smile. “It’s okay, baby. I told you, I’m not going to judge anything you like. I want everything we do to be good for you. And while that isn’t something _I _go for, I can work on giving you what you need. Here.” David held his cock straight up. “You’ve done really well just now, c’mere and get your mouth on me.”

With a grateful sigh, Patrick shuffled forward on his knees and buried his face in David’s groin. David dropped his head back and moaned, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as Patrick mouthed at David’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” David sighed, reaching out to hold Patrick steady. “I need to cum so badly.”

Patrick had just wrapped his lips around the head of David’s cock, planning to suck him dry, when they head a noise that caused both men to freeze: tires on gravel.

“Fuck, Patrick, get up here!” David whispered, hauling Patrick unceremoniously to his feet and turning to tuck his cock back in his pants. Patrick used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe frantically at his face.

David turned back around just in time to see the car pulling up beside them and a driver he didn’t recognize leaning a concerned face out a rolled down window.

“Hey there, boys,” the man said, his face morphing into a friendly grin. “Saw you were pulled over. Having some car trouble?”

“No, we’re all good,” Patrick said, hoping his voice sounded calm and assured or really anything other than the panic he felt. David stepped up beside him gripping his hand, and Patrick could just imagine the grimace David was trying to pass off as a friendly smile. “Just taking a drive and stopped to enjoy the quiet.”

“I hear that. Just something peaceful about cows, I guess. You boys have a nice night.”

“’Night.” Patrick raised his hand in parting, and they watched the car amble away in silence.

Watching the car get smaller and smaller as it continued further on down the road, David laughed and said, “I think we may need a change in venue. Back seat?” And he climbed into the back of Patrick’s car.

“While I would have appreciated it more if he’d waited until I’d gotten my orgasm,” David continued with a wave of his hand, “I suppose he did come along at probably the best possible time. We were about wrapped up anyway, I would think.”

David turned to look over at Patrick but frowned at what he saw. The Patrick sitting beside him was not the one who was on his knees for him just minutes ago, the one who radiated lust and adventure. This Patrick was quiet, chewing on his bottom lip as he stared out the window instead of looking at David. His shoulders were hunched and he was twisting his fingers together in that way he always did when he was anxious. David’s heart dropped.

“Patrick,” he asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, David.”

“I’m so sorry, honey. Did I go too far tonight? Was this all too much for you?”

Patrick choked out a laugh, but it sounded hollow. He turned and looked at David, his eyes downcast and forlorn. “David, how am I ever going to be enough for you?”

David’s mouth dropped open. “What!?”

“I mean…everything we talked about tonight, it’s all bran new to me, but for you…you’ve been holding back this whole time, waiting while I make _baby steps_. Don’t you…don’t you miss it? I know your history hasn’t been great, but…you’ve told me some about your life in New York. You’ve told me about the places you used to go to – bath houses and sex clubs and secret orgies. And I’m…I’m just…” Patrick blew out his breath and looked down at his hands, still twisting together in his lap. Things had been going so well that night – he’d been enjoying himself and was so turned on by everything David said, couldn’t wait to explore this new side of himself with David – but that car interrupting them had been like a bucket of ice water thrown over his head. David was adventurous and worldly in a way Patrick would never be and suddenly he just felt so small in comparison. So…simple. David lit up the world, but he was just…just Patrick.

Without waiting for Patrick to utter another word, David climbed into his lap. It was awkward and clumsy, and he banged his head on the roof of the car, but he needed to be as close to Patrick as he could get.

Cupping Patrick’s face in both hands, David kissed him sweetly. “You’re not _just_ anything,” David whispered. “You’re…God, you’re everything to me. You make me feel so safe and supported. When I’m with you, I feel seen in ways I didn’t even know I wanted to be seen. You _know_ me, Patrick.” He kissed Patrick again, deeper this time, his tongue invading Patrick’s mouth. “And you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Patrick scoffed in disbelief, rolling his eyes as he turned away from David’s kiss. Undeterred, David pressed open mouthed kisses up the column of Patrick’s throat, nipping at his earlobe.

“It’s true,” David said. “I would gladly take you to any of those clubs if you wanted it – and baby, there would be people lined up the _block_ to get a taste of your homespun, out-of-town mouth – but, no. I don’t miss it. I liked the anonymity of those place. And I liked…I liked being watched. But now, I like how well you know me. And I like that only you get to look at me.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Patrick’s lips and he grasped lightly at David’s waist. “I like looking at you,” he whispered.

David pressed another kiss to Patrick’s lips and continued to pepper his mouth with them as he spoke. “I have never – in all my life – been so – consistently – and so thoroughly – satisfied.”

Patrick melted into David’s kisses, tilting his head up for more. “But you have been holding back,” he argued. “How can I satisfy you when there’s so much I don’t even know?”

“But I like us just the way we are! I like that you’re new to everything. I like watching you explore and figure yourself out. I like that you’re so…so pure and innocent. It just scares me sometimes, the things I want, because I’ve never felt this way about someone like you before.”

A blush burned across Patrick’s cheeks and his eyebrows drew together. “I’m not that innocent,” he said mulishly, pulling David in for a harsh kiss, all tongues and teeth.

David broke the kiss with a groan. “No, Patrick, you don’t understand! I don’t mean…” David cupped Patrick’s face, thumb stroking gently over his flushed cheek. “You’re so _good_. You’re selfless and responsible and always so kind and I want…” He pressed his forehead to Patrick’s, squeezing his eyes shut, his heart thundering in his chest. Desire flooded through his body, licking along every vein, and he tried so desperately to keep his confession contained, but he just couldn’t.

“I want to _ruin_ you, Patrick,” David whispered.

He drew back. The words were out now. There was no taking them back. Cradling Patrick’s face in his hands, David pulled him in for another bruising kiss. “I want to tear you apart,” he growled against Patrick’s lips. “Want to devour you, cover you in filth inside and out. I want to make you beg, want to make you _scream_.” Patrick gasped into his mouth, David stealing the breath right from him as he continued. “That’s what this whole night has been about, baby. I wanna make you feel so good, I just needed to make sure I knew the best ways how.”

David’s dragged his right hand from Patrick’s face until it settled, long fingers curled around his throat, thumb pressed against his pulse point. His grip was loose, but present, and he felt Patrick swallow hard beneath him. In a slow drag of lips and tongue, David brought his mouth right to Patrick’s ear. “See, I want to use my tongue and my fingers and my cock and make you lose your mind. Want to break you into pieces. And then…I want to put you all back together just so I can do it again.”

David looked down at his boyfriend. Patrick’s pupils were blown wide with lust. His mouth, wet and lush, hung open, little pink tongue darting out to lick away the saliva pooled in the corner of his lip.

“Do it.” Patrick’s voice cracked on the words. “Ruin me.”

“Not yet, baby,” David whispered. “But I will.”

Gripping David’s waist, Patrick drew him in for another long, deep kiss, sucking David’s tongue into his mouth. Both men moaned as Patrick bucked his hips up, grinding his long-neglected cock into David’s ass.

“David,” Patrick whined as David nipped at his bottom lip. “David, please. Have I been good enough? Can I cum yet? Please, David!”

“You’ve been so good tonight, sweetheart,” David cooed. “So perfect for me. What do you want?”

“I want…” Patrick’s head spun. He’d been waiting for so _long_. “I want you to finger me. I want you to finger me and jerk me off until I cum.”

David kissed Patrick hard, then twisted around to reach for the travel-size bottle of lube he knew was kept in the center console of Patrick’s car. “Mmm, I can do that, baby.”

“But, David,” Patrick panted, already so worked up. “David, I want…I want to do it outside.”

David groaned as he turned back around, lube in hand. “Yes, baby, yes,” he babbled as he clambered off Patrick’s lap and groped for the car door handle. “Let’s get outside.”

The cool night air sent a welcome shiver down David’s spine. The back seat of Patrick’s had been a bit stifling, and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the freshness.

As soon as Patrick had closed the door behind him, David whirled on him, pinning him up against the car door. He descended on Patrick’s neck with lips and teeth, and ground their hips together, sparks lighting up behind his eyes at the friction against his aching cock.

“Please, David,” Patrick begged, fumbling with the fly of his jeans. David batted his hands away, too impatient to wait, and yanked Patrick’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. “Oh God!”

Wasting no time at all, David slicked both hands up with lube, dropping the bottle to the grass beneath them. “Here.” David gestured to the back tire. “Put your foot up there so I have some room.”

Patrick did as he was directed, putting one foot up on the back wheel to spread his legs as much as possible while still in his jeans. With one hand, David reached between them, grinning as Patrick gasped when wet fingers ghosted over his perineum. With the other he gripped Patrick’s swollen cock, stroking slowly from base to tip.

“How many do you want?” David whispered, his lips brushing the shell of Patrick’s ear in a mirror of what his fingers were doing at his hole. “One to start and then two?”

“Two,” Patrick sighed, breathless at the dual stimulation. “Start with two.”

David’s eyebrows quirked in surprise, but he did as was asked. Patrick moaned as two wet fingers breached him, pushing firmly and steadily inside, and his head thunked back against the hood of the car.

“That okay, baby, or does it hurt?” David asked, searching his face for any signs of discomfort.

Patrick lifted his head to look at David, eyes glassy and hooded. “’S the good kind of hurt.”

David grinned, picking up the pace on Patrick’s cock and thrusting his fingers in deeper. After a few seconds he was able to fall into a steady rhythm, stroking up and down Patrick’s shaft, squeezing him and teasing the head. His fingers fucked up into Patrick, passing over his prostate intermittently, coaxing the sweetest sounds out of Patrick’s throat.

Patrick writhed beneath his hands, and as he could feel Patrick draw close under his assault, David began to whisper in his ear. “How could you ever think you weren’t enough for me? Just _look_ at you. You’re perfect, baby. You’re all I’ve ever needed. Love it when you fuck me. Your cock just fills me up like no one ever has before. Reach all the deepest places inside me. And I love fucking you just as much. You just take me so _good._”

Patrick could do little more than moan at this point, high pitched and needy, his fingers clutching at David’s shoulders. His thighs started to shake as David zeroed in on his prostate, no longer thrusting just butterflying his fingers against the gland.

“Sometimes when we’re at work,” David continued, his words coming out heavier now as his chest heaved, “all I can think about is bending you over the display table. I’d fuck you right there in the front windows so everyone can see just how well you take my cock; how good you make me feel.”

“David!” Patrick gasped as the fire burning his gut began to spread, licking up his spine and down to his toes.

“That’s it, baby,” David cooed, licking into Patrick’s ear. “That’s it. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

With a sharp cry, Patrick came, streaking into David’s hand and into the grass below as David worked him through it. He moaned as David pulled his fingers from his hole, and held on tightly to David, his knees having turned to jelly. He was sure he would fall if it wasn’t for David holding him up.

But then, he was falling. Or rather, David was pushing Patrick down to his knees, frantically opening his own pants and pulling his cock out. With a hand splayed out across Patrick’s throat and chin, David tipped Patrick’s head back. Taking the hint, Patrick opened his mouth, tongue at the ready.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” David cursed as he stripped his cock, opting for speed over finesse. Then with a harsh groan through gritted teeth, David came, his load spurting across Patrick’s outstretched tongue and upturned face.

Patrick swallowed as much as he could before David dropped to his knees as well, dragging Patrick in for a filthy kiss, chasing the taste of himself on Patrick’s lips, his tongue, his chin.

Pulling back, David asked, “Was that good?”

Patrick shivered in the night air, realizing he was still bare assed with his pants around his knees. He grinned imagining the man from earlier driving past them now. “Perfect,” he said.

David helped Patrick to his feet, tsking in concern and apology at the few pebbles of gravel he noticed embedded in Patrick’s knees. He pulled Patrick pants and boxers back up, being careful as he tucked everything back inside, then ushered Patrick back into the backseat of the car.

After rummaging around in the center console again, David produced a packet of wet wipes. He cleaned his own hands of lube first, then pulled out a clean wipe. Patrick rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face as David began gently wiping the drying remnants of David’s cum off his face, grumbling half-heartedly that he was a grown man that could clean his own face, but David ignored him turning Patrick’s face this way and that until he was satisfied.

“How are you feeling?” David asked, taking one of Patrick’s hands in his own.

“Good.” Patrick leaned back against the seat, letting his head loll back and closed his eyes. “Tired. Kinda drained.”

“Mmmm.” David hummed in response. “And you’re feeling…okay about everything we talked about?”

“I think so.” Patrick rolled his head so he could look at David’s face. “I’m a little overwhelmed. I’m glad we had this talk and I’m…excited and nervous about everything we talked about, but maybe…maybe we could just ease into it.”

David squeezed Patrick’s hand. “We can do that. And honestly, just because we’re going to explore some of the things we talked about tonight doesn’t mean our sex life is going to change all that much. Whatever we do, whenever we do it…it’s just us. Doing what feels good to us. That’s all I need.”

Patrick smiled, contented and fond. “Thank you.”

“I should mention,” David said, “that this right now is an important part of any kind of BDSM or kinky sex.”

“What’s happening right now?”

“This is called aftercare. It’s important to check in, especially with something new, and make sure everyone’s feeling okay about it. Take care of each other physically, if they need it.”

“Like cleaning the cum off my face?”

David rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said snappishly. “Sometimes…sometimes when things are really intense, you release a lot of endorphins and then when it’s suddenly over you can fall into a real strong low. Like feel empty or depressed or whatever. So, this kind of stuff – checking in, taking care of each other, affectionate touching – it helps _ease_ you down instead of just dropping you down.”

Patrick shuffled closer to David, enough to rest his head on David’s shoulder. “I do like cuddling after.”

David hummed in response, laying his head down on top of Patrick’s.

After a few minutes of contented silence, Patrick asked, “So you really want to fuck me in front of the whole town?”

David cleared his throat and pursed his lips. “I mean…it’s probably not going to be a great advertisement for the store or anything, but it’s really hot to think about.”

Patrick snorted and turned his face into David shoulder, both pleased and bashful.

“Do you have any fantasies like that?” David asked. “You know, like…things that will clearly always stay a fantasy but are just fun to think about?”

Patrick shrugged, absentmindedly toying with the rings on David’s fingers. “I mean…I sometimes fantasize about meeting you when I’m like fourteen and starting high school. You know, you taking me under your wing and teaching me all about boys and sex and stuff. Sneaking you into my bedroom when my parents aren’t home. Making out behind the bleachers. That kind of thing.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. Though…high school David was maybe not your type.”

“Oh, you’re not high school David in the fantasy. You’re just you.”

David made a face. “So…wait. In your fantasy I’m a pedophile who’s grooming you for sex?”

Patrick huffed in annoyance, pulling himself away from David with an eyeroll. “You’re not a…ugh! It’s not about you being older than me, it’s just…look, I don’t _regret _the life that I’ve lived or the time I spent with Rachel. I mean, every unhappiness I’ve gone through has brought me to you. But…yeah, sometimes I do think about how things could have been different. So, I like to think about you there. But I don’t want high school you, I want the you that I…the you that makes me so very happy right now. I like to think about us, just as we are now, but we’ve found each other before I could start dating Rachel.”

David pulled Patrick to him and kissed him sweetly, blinking back a few tears. His heart ached knowing that Patrick’s big sexual fantasy was just finding happiness as a young man.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you earlier,” David whispered against Patrick’s lips.

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”

David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, closing his eyes and just breathing.

“We should get going,” Patrick finally said, breaking the silence between them.

David nodded.

“Stay over tonight?” Patrick asked, his eyes big and hopeful. “Tomorrow’s Monday. We can sleep in since we’re closed.”

“Can we make pancakes for breakfast?”

Patrick ginned. “Of course.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were on the road towards home, Patrick behind the wheel and David fiddling with the radio. Glancing over at him, Patrick asked, “So, did we really get through everything or did that guy cut us off in the middle?”

“Mmm, I was about ready to wrap things up,” David replied, flipping the radio off when all he could get was a patchy country station. “There’s only so much you can really go through in one night. So there’s tons of stuff we haven’t talked about yet, but we’ll get there.”

“Like what?”

“Oh God, uh…role playing….somnophilia…that’s having sex while one of us is asleep,” David explained after seeing Patrick’s look of confusion.

“Jesus Christ.”

Ignoring Patrick’s commentary, David continued, “Uh, there’s lingerie and feminization….”

“You or me in the lingerie?”

“Doesn’t matter. Although I should warn you,” David said, looking Patrick up and down with a critical eye, “putting you in lace is going to make my fantasy much more likely to become a reality seeing as I’m going to want to bend you over just about every surface I see.”

Patrick smiled bashfully at the complement. “Noted.”

“Let’s see what else, there’s group sex…”

Patrick turned his head sharply towards David before returning it to the road in front of them. “I’m not sharing you with anyone, David. Ever. Besides, I can barely keep up with you as it is. You think I’d be able to handle a third person?”

David bit back a relieved smile. “You keep up with me just fine. But…I don’t want to share you either.”

“You’re mine, David Rose.”

David reached over to take Patrick’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a dedicated Schitt's Creek tumblr. There's not much there yet, but feel free to come visit me and chat @princess-tiger-lily


End file.
